¿Cómo matar el aburrimiento?
by Mila Raynd
Summary: Kaisuke no sabía como ni qué hacer esa noche, pero una peculiar idea cruza su cabeza y esta le funciona.


**Dislcaimer:** Akira y sus personajes le pertenecen a Katsuhiro Otomo, como ya he dicho antes, los uso porque me calientan más que el Sol de verano, en especial Yamagata _jeje._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Cómo matar el aburrimiento?**

 **.**

Estaba aburrido y sin nada que hacer, llevaba unos treinta minutos en el que observaba el techo desde su cama, tenía puesta su pijama ya que hace ratos estaba intentando conciliar el sueño pero no lo logró, entonces se dio la tarea de ver algunas revistas para adultos que había hurtado del baúl viejo de su padre.

Bien, su mente comenzaba a trabajar, las chicas que aparecían eran muy atractivas: y su imaginación empezó a volar. La verdad es que jamás había estado con una muchacha, su vida sexual — si es que tenía una —, era deprimente, Kaneda y Yamagata parecían disfrutar del montón de mujeres que llegaban a sus camas, Tetsuo estaba bien con Kaori, aunque no sabía si estos dos habían llegado a consumarse, pero al menos Tetsuo tenía a alguien. Y luego estaba él, con catorce años y más sacrosanto que nunca.

— Ojala fuera Yamagata — . Bufó, a él no le resultaba difícil tener a alguien o Kaneda, esos dos tenían tanta suerte. A decir verdad, si el fuera una chica le gustaría estar con Yama, era un tipo alto y su complexión era bastante atractiva, además que esa actitud de _bad boy_ lo hacía más guapo aún.

" _¿Pero qué rayos?"_

Pensó, por alguna razón, comenzó a sentir que su pantalón le estaba apretando, Kai notó que había un bulto formándose en su entrepierna. ¿En serio, justamente comenzando a hablar de su mejor amigo? ¿A caso le atraía el chico? No, no, que va, seguramente era su mente la que estaba descontrolándose. Sin embargo, no estaba mal si él se imaginaba como chica y estando con Yamagata, ¿verdad?

Probablemente sería una chica pequeña y no tendría un cuerpo muy voluptuoso, quizá sería como esas chicas planas y bonitas, él era muy tierno, razón por la que muchas féminas le decían que preferían tenerlo como amigo, porque pareciera que lo veían como su hermano menor al que debían proteger. Entonces sería una chica pequeña, plana y tierna, su cabello estaría corto y estaría seguro que a Yama le encantaría, quizá y hasta serían novios.

Se imaginaba ir sujetada detrás de Yama en su motocicleta, luego llegar al apartamento del chico y que Yamagata empezara a hacer las cosas más interesantes, que comenzara a tocarle los muslos y besarla, que fuera acariciando su espalda y poco a poco llevar sus manos hasta su pecho, Yama seguramente tenía mucha experiencia en como tratas a las damas. Era una genial combinación, una chica tierna con un chico matón.

Kaisuke se dio cuenta que sí estaba funcionando, la temperatura de su cuerpo iba elevándose al igual que la de su miembro —Maldita sea, creo que estoy enfermo —. Bufó al darse cuenta que estaba excitado por pensar en Yamagata. —Pero, me imagine como chica, así no cuenta —. Realmente ni él creía eso.

—Oye Kai, creí que… —. Alguien había entrado de tajo sin avisar.

—Además Yamagata es guapo, no es mi culpa… —Kai se dio cuenta que había un intruso en su habitación, ese intruso había escuchado lo que dijo, ese intruso era el mismo Yamagata personificado en cuerpo y alma que entró en su habitación sin llamarle antes y estaba frente a él, viéndolo en pijama y con un bulto en su entrepierna y su mano dentro del pantalón.

—Okey…¿Viejo estás bien?

—Jaaa, Yama, eh sí, solo fumé algo antes de dormir —. Respondió nervioso, ¿Pero por qué esas cosas le sucedían a él? —No escuchaste lo que dije, ¿o si?

—Tranquilo, yo sé que soy guapo. Anda, tócate, yo te espero en la sala —.Yamagata no lucía incomodo ni nada, lo decía con tanta naturalidad. —Me alegro saber que caliento a hombres y mujeres —. Y se rió tras cerrar la puerta.

Kai no sabía que decir ni que pensar, al menos su amigo no había no había reaccionado de mala manera, y mejor aún que sabía que no diría nada, sino estaría acabado. Pero en fin, sea lo que Yamagata pensara de él, debía terminar lo que comenzó, quizá descubrió una nueva forma de cómo matar el aburrimiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hallo**_ …what can I say? Escribí esto porque recordé muchas de las locuras que atraviesan por mi mente y pues aquí esta. Me encanta Kai, bueno, me encantan **todos** , pero esta vez quería enfocarme en mi pequeño bebé Kaisuke _because I fucking love him_. Sin más que decir… **¡Feliz semana!**


End file.
